


Perfect Timing? Maybe Not!

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hypothermia, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, freezers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where you write something on your arm and it appears on your soulmate's skin too.Stiles turns twenty tonight and is very excited to meet his soulmate. And it would have been great only if his soulmate wasn't responsible for their possible death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! It's been a long time since I wrote for Sterek and I'm really excited. Agaaaain it's on soulmates. I hope you guys like the first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Nineteen years old Stiles scowled at his phone. If looks could kill, his cell would probably be lying on the floor crushed into million pieces. Facebook, Twitter and even on Instagram...the pictures were everywhere. His friends knew he was stuck at his sucky job in the coffee shop while they were upstate skiing because why the hell not. It was Christmas and everyone had the right to enjoy their holidays

Except for him

Stiles's boss requested ( it was more like an order or you'll be fired) to take an extra shift during holidays since there will be too much rush at the cafe. His family wasn't very rich and they lived in another town so he had to do a part time job to pay for his rent and tutions. He clicked on another picture and sulked even more

_You all look like monkeys🐒🐒🐒_

Stiles grinned typing a message and pressed on the send button. His grin vanished from his face when he got a snarky reply in return

_Shut up and make coffee for people. Remember to take extra tips 😉😉😉_

Stiles was about to reply when he heard a loud crash. Hie tilted his head up and saw one of the waiters had dropped a beverage on the floor near the front door "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Jacob. Just get it clean soon" Stiles gave a small nod. Jacob went to bring a broom from the back door and at the same time the front doorbell jingled alerting him about a new customer

Before Stiles could stop himself, a whistle blew from his mouth when his eyes fell on his new customer. A young man who walked inside the coffee shop was... was... was... okay he's just downright handsome. Fair skin, dark eyes and broad shoulders on which he could easily hide his face and snuggle all day long. Stiles looked up and smiled "Well done God. This has to be your best creation"

Stiles shook his head with a giddy smile. He looked down at his arm and his smile broadened. Today after twelve at night he would be turning twenty and after that he could contact with his soulmate. He had been thinking all day what to write or how to start a conversation with his soulmate. Should he write like...

_Hi my name is Stiles and you are?_

_I'm Stiles. How are you?_

_It's me Stiles. Your soulmate_

_This is Stiles here. What is your favourite colour?_

Stiles blushed at the thought of his mate. It was strange how soulmates worked in his world. If your soulmate writes something on his or her arm, the writing will appear on your arm too, that is both you and your soulmates are twenty years old. This part scared Stiles. What if his soulmate was younger than him or what if he doesn't reply back. The boy sighed and left his future in the hands of his destiny. Until then he could and was allowed to stare at the handsome hunk

It was only the next second Stiles's eyes fell on the dropped beverage on the floor. If the guy stepped on it then he would surely fall head over heels and become a laughing stock infront of all people. Now he wouldn't want that to happen. He couldn't let that happen.

Stiles tried to shout out to the guy but his voice couldn't be heard due to the noises made from other customers. Not to forget there was a small birthday party and the gang were making most of the shouts and cheers. Stiles's eyes widened when the guy was couple of steps away from stepping on the fallen liquid and he made a mad dash towards him

"WATCH OUT!" Stiles ran towards the man and jumped on him just in nick of time. His body collided with the guy resulting in losing his balance. They circled twice before falling down with Stiles's back hitting first on the floor. He grunted at the impact "Ouch! That really hurts" 

"What's so good about this place?" Derek asked his best friend Isaac as they entered in the coffee shop "It looks same as others" 

"My sister and her friends always hang out here. They say this place serves the best coffee in city plus..." Isaac drawled and Derek looked at him "Plus?" 

Issac pointed at the counter "There is a cute boy behind the counter who makes delicious coffee and is totally your type" Derek rolled his eyes "Seriously Isaac?" 

"Why not? You haven't found your soulmate yet so you're allowed to have some fun"

Derek bit his lips. Since last two years he had been trying to contact his soulmate by writing all sorts of things on his arm but never got a response. This only meant his soulmate hadn't turn twenty yet. Still that didn't mean he was the type of guy who messes around with other people's feelings "I don't want to have fun" 

"C'mon Derek. You should atleast take a look at him" 

Derek frowned "I don't want...." his words were cut off when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and then he was airborne for few seconds before landing on top of something soft

"Ouch! That really hurts"

Wait scratch that

Derek looked down and felt every ounce of his breath was taken from his lungs floating into air like midnight smoke. The face held a child's innocence while eyes shone with mischief. His breath that was being expelled from his goddamn soft pink lips was tickling on his face as he stared at his unknown attacker. Who the hell was this guy?

Laughs echoed around the coffee shop

Stiles never wanted this moment to end. His heart was pounding in his chest and he frantically wished he could disentangle himself from the handsome hunk - but at the same time he relished the feel of his arms around him. For a second he wanted to screw the whole soulmate stuff and hook up with this hot guy. But he couldn't. Forcing his thoughts back to reality, Stiles blinked couple of times before clearing his throat "Hi"

More laughs reached Derek's ears and he frowned. He jerked his head up and quickly removed himself from Stiles "What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?" 

"Are you okay Derek?" asked Isaac and got a small nod from his friend 

Stiles got up from the floor and straightened his clothes "I wasn't doing anything. I was just..." 

"Just what!?" Derek raised his voice "Is this some kind of prank you're trying to pull" 

"Prank? No.. I mean there was..." Stiles pointed at the floor to show the spilled drink but Derek again cut his words off "Oh I get it now. You and your friends probably had some kind of stupid bet and they dared you to fall on the first person that enters in. Am I right?" 

Stiles's mouth hung open in shock "What? No!" 

"You know.." Derek crossed his arms and glared "You look like a grown up kid. Maybe it's time to act like one" 

"That's enough Mister" Stiles narrowed his eyes at the rude handsome hunk "First of all I'm not playing any kind of bet games. My friends aren't even here. You wanna know where they are? Fucking skiing in upstate... without me! And it's Christmas time but still I'm stuck here listening to your false accusations when it isn't even my fault! Infact I just saved you from falling over that spilled coffee...well you did fall but atleast not on that so how about a fucking thankyou" he pointed at the floor and this time Derek followed his finger

"I would have let you fall on it if I'd knew what kind of rude and ungrateful person you are" Stiles turned back around and looked at his customers "The show is over guys. Get back to your routine life" 

Derek stared at the floor for a good minute. Jacob came and cleaned the floor and apologised to him. Isaac pulled his friend towards a table and made him sit down "Are you okay?" 

"I shouldn't have yelled at him" Derek said feeling miserable

Issac nodded "Why don't you apologise to him" Derek looked unsure of the suggestion "I don't think he'll forgive me. I said all those nonsense to him...he must be hating me right now" 

"C'mon Derek. Just go talk to him. Say you're sorry and ask his number" 

"What?" 

"Duh dude. He's the one I was talking about. The cute boy behind the counter?" 

Derek rolled his eyes "I'll apologise but I'm not asking his number"

"Derek..."

"No Isaac. You know I'm not that kind of guy so please leave it"

Issac sighed in defeat "Fine. All the best then" 

Derek tried. He really tried to get up from the chair... like ten times but couldn't muster up enough courage to go and apologise for his mistake. He drank more than five cups of coffee and now Isaac was getting frustrated "It's been three hours dude and you haven't even got up from the chair"

"I'm trying Isaac. He seems really busy" Derek tried to make an excuse for his nervousness "We'll wait till all the customers are gone"

Isaac's eyes widened "No ways! I'm leaving right now. You stay here if you want. Bye" 

"But Isaac..." 

"See you tomorrow Derek" Isaac waved a bye and Derek saw him leave. He glanced at Stiles who seemed busy making coffees for his customers "I'm not leaving until you accept my apology" 

ONE HOUR LATER

It was nine o'clock when the cafe was almost empty with only Derek and two other customers. Stiles glared at Derek's direction "Why is he still here?" he mumbled "Anyways... who cares" he grabbed a pen and pocketed it with a smile. He couldn't wait to contact his soulmate "Only three hours left and then I'm going to finally meet you" 

"Excuse me" 

Stiles looked up to see Derek was standing right infront of him. He made a face and typed his bill "That will be 89 dollars" 

"Can we talk" asked Derek with a small sheepish smile and got a glare from Stiles "No"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait on this fic. I hope you guys like this update. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek wanted to storm his way out of the coffee shop after hearing Stiles's rude reply but forced his feet to stand still. He cleared his throat and peeked at the name tag on Stiles's shirt and fumbled to spell it correctly "Mice...no..ah..Micecy...Mieczyslaw... right?"

Stiles looked up again "What?"

"Your name is really hard to spell" Derek gave a small smile. Stiles rollled his eyes "It's Mieczyslaw. But my friends call me Stiles"

"Oh Stiles is much easier. I'm Derek by the way" Derek introduced extending his hand for Stiles to shake. Stiles raised his eyebrows at the hand "I don't remember asking your name"

Derek slowly pulled his hand back "Look I'm really sorry okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you" Stiles scoffed typing his last entry "Took you three hours and five cups of coffee to realise that?"

"Hey!" Derek scowled at Stiles "In my defence you were very busy and I was really thirsty"

"Whatever" said Stiles impatiently "It's already closing hour and I'm tired and I've very important thing to do tonight"

Derek raised his hands in air "Okay okay so let's make this quick. I say sorry and you'll forgive me"

Stiles stood shocked for few seconds. Was this guy for real? He pointed at the front door "Out! I'll not forgive you"

"Why not?" Derek asked with a small pout and Stiles rubbed his forhead fighting off an oncoming headache "For starters you're absolutely right to the core stubborn guy. Secondly you're apologising when there's nobody to witness, where as you yelled at me when this place was crowded with people and made me look like an asshole so yeah forgive me for not forgiving you!"

Derek pressed his lips

"For last time... please leave" Stiles turned his attention back to his computer screen. He heard footsteps and sighed in relief "Finally" The boy checked his watch. Atleast there was something to smile about "Can't wait to know who you are"

OUTSIDE

Derek stopped dead on his tracks as he stood outside the coffee shop. His temper felt like a TNT, once the sparkle started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. He knew he should let go of the whole situation and get back to his house but he just couldn't. Stiles was extremely rude to him when he was deeply sorry for his mistake. Who the hell does that? What does he think of himself? Yeah so he's cute and adorable but that does not give him the right to insult him. This is not done. He will not accept that he's not accepting his apology.

INSIDE

Stiles counted the cash and typed his last entry. All the staff had gone home and he was the only left when the front door jingled catching his attention. He looked up and saw Mike walk in with two big cartons of milk "Mike what are you doing here?"

"We're closed for tomorrow so won't be able to supply milk. Boss said to take out all the deliveries early" Mike placed the cartons on the counter. Stiles sighed looking at the milk "So everyone's going on a break except for me"

Mike bounced nervously "I'm visiting my soulmate's parents tomorrow. Wish me luck"

"All the best" said Stiles and raised his arm "Tonight I'm going to know who my soulmate is. Wish me luck"

"All the best Stiles. Gotta go now... ah... keep the milk in the freezer or else it will go bad. Bye" Mike waved a bye and headed out. Stiles picked up the cartons and walked towards the back area.

OUTSIDE

Derek saw Mike walk out of the coffee shop and he made a decision. He will not leave until Stiles forgave him. He didn't care if he was being stubborn or ridiculously childish but he will do whatever it took for Stiles's forgiveness. He turned around and walked back inside the cafe

INSIDE

Stiles balanced the milk cartons in his hands as he reached near the freezer. He placed the cartons on the floor and turned the handle. He sucked in a breath as chilled air hit his face and picked the boxes. The handle of the door was broken from inside so he placed a piece of log to prevent the door from closing. He then proceeded to place the cartons on the shelf, counting each pouch carefully

"Want some help?"

Stiles nearly dropped the milk on hearing a voice. He let out a strangled gasp and turned around with a hand on his heart and saw Derek standing at the door "What the fuck?" 

Derek took a step further inside and his leg gave a light kick on the wooden log that was preventing the door from getting shut. The log moved to its side as he walked inside. Stiles was still shocked to see Derek that he didn't see him kicking the log and scowled at him "What the hell are you doing here?" he took a step back feeling a bit scared

Derek raised his hands in air "Hey hey there's no need to get scared okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to say that..."

_CLICK_

Stiles's eyes widened when he heard the sound and his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to leap out any second. His eyes fell on the log that lay on the other side of the shelf and he curled his lower lips. The boy walked pass Derek and touched the steel icy chilled door "No no no no no... this can't be happening.. oh my God... please no... not now.. not today" he tried to twist the handle many times but his efforts were in vain "Shit!" 

Derek wore a confused expression on his face, wondering why on the earth was Stiles behaving so weird. He cleared his throat and tapped on his shoulder "Excuse me... Stiles?" 

Stiles jumped at the touch and turned around to glare at Derek "What the hell did you just do!?" 

"What? I did nothing" 

"You locked us in you moron! The inside lock of this door is broken" Stiles hissed and Derek's eyebrows shot up behind his forehead "WHAT!?" 

"Oh my God.. I think I'm going to throw up" Stiles clutched his mid section and Derek took a step forward in concern "Stiles?"

"Stay away from me!" Stiles scanned the small freezer for something sharp and got hold of a small knife that was kept for opening cartons. He held the knife infront of Derek, hand shaking with fear and spoke in shaky voice "Who the hell are you?" 

"Derek" said Derek in calm voice "I introduced myself before?" Stiles shook his head "Don't try to fool me. You're definitely some kind of... ah.. what's the word.. " he scrunched his face as trying hard to remember "... yeah.. You're a terrorist!' 

"Excuse me?" 

Stiles nodded and started rambling in his nervous and scared state of mind "Yes you are! A terrorist... more like a suicide bomber.... you want to blow thid place.. and destroy everything!"

"Stiles..."

"Where's the bomb? Strapped under your jacket?"

"No ofcourse not!"

"Under your pants?" Stiles shrieked looking at Derek's crotch "Oh my God... do you have any idea what will blow off first when the bomb explods" 

Derek's eyes widened in disbelief. He easily knocked the small knife from Stiles's hand and caught the panic boy by his shoulders "Shut up!" 

Stiles froze but couldn't stop his body from shaking. His wide glassy eyes began to fill with salty water and chin quivered like a small child "I don't want to die" 

Derek shook his head "Nobody's dying Stiles. Calm down okay. Just breathe" he didn't wait for reply and walked pass the boy and towards the door. He tried to turn the knob but the door remained shut "Shit! We're actually stuck here" 

"Thank you Derek. We now have a firm grasp of the obvious!" Stiles raised his hands in air and ran a hand on his face. Derek ignored him and pulled out his cell "Dammit there's no signal" 

Stiles gulped down the heavy lump. He could feel his body was already shutting down due to fear "There's also no one outside. Everybody left... we're all alone.." his legs threatened to give out when he realised another reality ".. and tomorrow is Sunday. The shop opens after eleven. We'll freeze to death if we stayed here all night" he pulled the jacket close to his body, shivering a little

Derek stared at the boy, mind trying to comprehend the situation he was forced to deal with. Was he really going to die tonight? Was he really going to be responsible for Stiles's death? Panic started to grip him but he forced himself to stay calm. There had to be a way out "Stiles..."

"This is all your fault!" 

Derek frowned "How is it my fault?" 

"Why the hell did you come back here? You aren't even allowed here!" 

"I came to apologize. You weren't accepting my apology" 

"Are you insane? This is not an apology, this is more like stalking...and now cold...very cold blooded murder" Stiles shivered at the cold sensation around him

"This was not suppose to happen" 

"You're right about that Mister. This was definitely not suppose to happen. Especially not today" Stiles showed his arm "It's my birthday tomorrow and I was going to contact my soulmate after twelve but...." 

Derek quickly came forward and grabbed Stiles's arm who looked at him with wide eyes "Let go! What are you doing?" 

"You haven't met your soulmate?" 

"No" replied Stiles still struggling to get his arm free "What are you....wait a minute. I haven't met my soulmate yet but you look older than me. You must have met yours. You can contact her and ask her to bring help" 

Derek slowly let go of Stiles's arm and looked away "I haven't met my soulmate and its him...not her" Stiles felt a tiny blush creep up to his cheeks "Oh... okay"

"We still have hope. After midnight you can contact your soulmate and ask her for help" 

"It's him... not her" replied Stiles in a low voice. He shivered again and bounced on his feet, checking the time "One more hour to go. C'mon c'mon.... come save me my shining knight in armour" 

Derek blew cold bubble from his mouth and prayed Stiles's soulmate would be able to get them out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! So sorry for the delay on this fic. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles rubbed his both hands and blew air into them as he literally bounced on his feet. The cold that had seemed mild at first, now numbed his face and body. He checked the time again and again, pleading even glaring for the clock to struck twelve. To his opposite side stood Derek who was also shivering but kept himself busy by holding his cell in the air in a fake hope of finding any signal.

Stiles shook his head. Out of all the people in New York, only his luck had to be this rotten. For last six months, he had been planning how he would spend his birthday. Bundled into his covers... holding a hot chocolate cup of milk in one hand... a pen ready in other... soft music playing in the background... cold wind blowing through his open windows... everything would be perfect. He couldn't wait for magical moment when his soulmate would reply back and change his life forever

But nothing was going to happen as Stiles had planned and it was all Derek's fault. The boy rolled his eyes and then scowled at the older boy and muttered blowing out a puff of cold air "This is all your fault"

Derek pocketed his cell after failing to find any signal. He rubbed his hands trying to get some warmth in his body when he heard Stiles mutter looking at him and he sighed "Will you stop it?"

"What?"

"Blaming me for our situation"

Stiles rolled his eyes again "Because it is and..."

Derek raised his eyebrows "Do you have an appointment with the eye doctor after we get out of here?"

"What? No" Stiles wrapped his arms around himself "Why are you asking?"

Derek shrugged "The way you're rolling your eyes every five seconds, I'm sure you'll need an eye doctor"

Stiles glared at Derek "Shut up okay. This is all your fau..."

"My fault. Tell me something I don't know" Derek was truly regretting his decision to come back in the coffee shop.

"Finally you admitted...." Stiles teeth started chattering ".. tha.. that it's your fault I'm going to die tonight"

Derek remained silent, fear slowly building up in his chest. A part of him was scared that Stiles might had actually predict their death. Oh God, why did he come back inside. This has to be the worst decision of his life

Stiles checked his watch "Okay okay...only half an hour more. It's going to be alright... everything will turn out just fine"

"You really think so?" Derek asked from his place blowing another puff of cold air and Stiles scoffed "I was ta...talking about myself! You are so going to die"

This time Derek replied with an eye roll "You know... you seem to be so over confident about your soulmate but..."

"But what?"

"Have you ever considered... the fact that he might be younger to you and won't be able to read your message?" Derek didn't want to crush Stiles's hope but he needed him to atleast prepare for the worse

Maybe he was wrong

Derek shouldn't have just dropped the bomb on the boy like that because Derek saw Stiles's eyes widened and soon became distinct as he took a staggering step backward, bumping into the shelf like he wasn't expecting it to be there. His head rolled with the impact and eyes bacame glazed with salty tears. He lower lip quivered and voice came out thin and low "What... why would you... that's not.. I didn't think..."

Derek tried to push down his own rising panic when Stiles gasped for breath as if there was no oxygen left in the freezer. To his horror the boy's legs buckled next second and he rushed to catch him before he hit the shelf and hurt himself "Stiles!"

Derek caught Stiles in his arms who was still struggling to regulate his breathing all the while fighting to get out of Derek's arms "No..no let go! I can't... oh my God..."

Derek pulled Stiles down with him and spoke softly right next to his ears "Hey hey hey...I'm sorry..I didn't mean it that way...You're okay Stiles. C'mon breathe with me...sshhh...breathe in and out..."

"I can't..." Stiles gasped, his breath forming white clouds in freezing temperature and body shook uncontrollably. Derek grabbed his hand and guided them towards his heart hoping the boy would try to follow his slow breathing "You're making it worse for you Stiles. If you keep breathing hard...you'll soon run out of air. Calm down" he said firmly looking directly into Stiles's eyes "Breathe"

Stiles was still trembling as his mind tried to press the stop button on the loop that were playing Derek's words again and again. Derek might be right. His soulmate could be younger than him and so wouldn't be able to answer back, let alone rescue him. Tears formed in his eyes and hands went to clutch Derek's shirt "Derek..."

"Stiles don't talk. Just breathe okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise" Derek didn't want to give false hope but right now he didn't care. He was solely focused on calming the panicked boy infront of him "That's it... You're doing good. In and out"

When finally Stiles's panic left his body, he slumped forward and onto Derek's chest, feeling extremely exhausted. Derek wrapped his arms around the boy and rubbed his back "I'm sorry for...scaring you. It's gonna be okay"

It took another minute for Stiles to realise he was nesting comfortably in Derek's arms. The warmth felt so good but he also knew this was wrong. He needed to get away from the guy who was responsible for his misery in the first place. He took a shuddering breath and reluctantly pulled away from Derek's hold

"Are you okay?" Derek asked softly and Stiles nodded "Tha..Thank you"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Don't worry okay. I'm sure your ...soulmate wo..would be older than you"

Stiles again rolled his eyes and curled up in a corner, teeth chattered as he spoke "How do..do you know?"

Derek shrugged settling down on his place and started rubbing his hands "You look... like someone who needs to be pampered a lot...like you should get showered by....all the love in the.. wo..world"

"Shut up" Stiles blushed at Derek's words and looked at his wrist "Five...more minutes" he managed a broad smile but at the same time butterflies started swarming in his stomach. What was going to happen? Who was his soulmate? How will he react to this situation? Will he get in time to save him? What if he's not in the town?

Derek noticed Stiles was again tensed and thought of distracting the boy. He gave a light kick on his leg "So what's...your favourite colour?"

"Huh?"

"Talk to me. Will...help you forget the...co...cold" said Derek. He just needed to get through last five minutes and then they will be soon rescued by Stiles's soulmate. Stiles shivered again, cold slowly seeping through his clothes and inside his body "Blue"

Derek pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them "Atleast...we have same choice. I.. my favourite colour is bu...blue too. Your turn...ask me"

Stiles didn't even have the energy to roll his eyes anymore so he somewhat threw a small glare at Derek "What are...we pla...playing? Twenty...que...questions?"

Derek rocked himself twice, chilled air piercing his nose and mouth "Just...ask you idiot" Stiles wheezed out short breaths "N.'t...an... idiot. Tell...me...do you think it's important to follow your head.... or your heart?"

Derek squinted at Stiles, small smile playing on his lips " I guess....it's important to follow your...heart as long as you do...don't ignore your head"

Stiles nodded laughing a little "Your..tu...turn"

"First kiss?"

Stiles gritted his chattering teeth "Still...waiting Derek!"

"Oh yeah...sorry" Derek pressed his lips "How much longer Stiles?"

Stiles looked at his watch and his heart pounded in his chest. It was time. The clock had struck twelve. He was finally....finally going to meet his soulmate. He didn't know why but tears surfaced in his eyes and he swallowed hard. He blinked couple of times before looking at Derek "It's time"

"All the best" Derek shook as he raised his hand and signed 'thumps up'

Stiles took a deep cold breath and winced when it hurt his nose. He pulled out his pen with shaky hands and turned away from Derek to his side wanting some privacy. He stared down at his arm and all of a sudden his mind froze. What should he write? How will he explain his current situation? How will he react?

Derek saw Stiles's hand wasn't moving so he called out "Stiles?"

Stiles turned around to look at Derek who motioned towards his arm "Not getting ...an..any warmer in here"

"What do...I write?" Stiles asked, eyes pleading for an answer

"Start with some...thing small. Hi"

Stiles nodded. Yeah he could do that. Hi was easy to write. He uncapped his pen and the nib was about to press on his skin when Derek called out "Stiles"

Stiles faced Derek

"Happy birthday"

"Thank you" Stiles blew a cold bubble and clutched the pen tightly. His hands shook as he very slowly wrote his first words to his soulmate " _Hi_ "

Derek let out a silent gasp. His arm tingled beneath his jacket followed by a warm sensation that started to spread all over his body. What the hell was happening to him? He was sure cold had nothing to do with the strange, pleasant feeling that rushed into his body. He scrunched his face when his arm felt like it was being poked by needle. Derek pulled his sleeves up. His eyes widened and heart skipped a beat when he saw the two letter words carved beautifully on his skin

_"Hi"_

"What the fuck!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek's face was stuck in an incredulous expression. He forgot to react...he forgot to blink...he forgot to move... hell he even forgot to breathe for few seconds. His wide eyes were gawking at the two letter words that now just turned his life upside down. For last two years he had been trying to contact his soulmate but now when he finally knew the face, his mind went blank

Stiles was his soulmate

Stiles who had turned nineteen...

Stiles who just had a panic attack....

Stiles who was oblivious to the situation...

Stiles who might die because of him...

A stressful shudder ran through Derek's body and he shivered. This time the older boy knew cold had nothing to do with it. The skin itched again and he lowered his eyes to see a new sentence appear on his arm

_'I'm Stiles...your soulmate. I know it's not the best beginning but I really need your help. Consider this as life and death situation kind of thing'_

Derek sucked in a breath. He had to stop Stiles from writing further and tell him the truth. Oh God...how was the boy going to react? Will he have another panic attack? He felt extremely guilty for putting his mate's life in danger. Stiles didn't deserve this. If anything happened to him, he would never be able to forgive himself. He so badly wanted to take him in his arms and assure him everything was going to be alright but he this was not the right time "Sti...Stiles"

Stiles was too busy scribbling a help message to his mate that he didn't hear Derek's call. His shaky hands were working faster than ever and it was all appearing on Derek's arm

'....n't get me wrong but I'm locked with a guy who is an absolute idiot, in a freezer and it's getting really cold. If you could please get me out...'

"Stiles stop!" Derek raised his voice and Stiles turned around with a scowl on his face "What? Let me.. finish writing my message" 

"Stiles....please stop" Derek pleaded in heavy voice which confused the younger boy "Why?" 

"It's no ...use..I'm sorry" 

Stiles's mouth hung open in shock "No use? Wha... What do you... you mean?" Derek slowly raised his hand and showed the writings on his skin

The pen slipped from Stiles's fingers as he openly gaped at Derek's arm "No" he whispered in utter shock. Blood drained from his face and eyes blinked rapidly. The message....his message was on Derek's hand so this meant...

Derek was his...

Stiles had to be dreaming. No no this wasn't a dream... this was a nightmare for him. How can Derek be his soulmate? This was so not happening to him "You're..." 

Derek nodded

"I'm your .."

Derek nodded again

"We both are..."

"Soulmates" Derek announced and Stiles world came to a pause.

"Stiles? Hey can you hear me?" Derek asked in concern when he saw how pale the boy looked "Stiles are you...you okay?"

Good question, thought Stiles because he was far from okay. When did the dark spots come into his vision? Why couldn't he breathe? He tried to concentrate on Derek's voice but it seemed he was under water. Something just snapped behind his mind and he could no longer keep his eyes open. Stiles's body dropped backwards and hit his head on the edge of the shelf behind with a loud thud

"No! Stiles!" Derek rushed from his place to catch Stiles but was few seconds late. The sound of Stiles's head getting hit on the shelf was going to haunt him for years. His worry only heightened when he saw the boy's eyes were closed and was not moving at all

"Shit!" Derek cupped Stiles's face and shook him lightly "Stiles...hey open your eyes.. Stiles!" his heart hammered in his chest when he got no response from the younger boy "Please don't.. do this to me... Stiles pl.. please wake up" 

Stiles's eyes fluttered slowly followed by a groan. His hand went to touch his forehead where it was pounding mercilessly "Awww..." 

"Thank God you're okay" Derek was helping Stiles up when his eyes widened in shock. There on the cold floor he saw few drops of blood "Stiles you're hurt" 

Stiles was in too much pain to register Derek's words. He yelped when Derek placed a handkerchief at back of his head "Stop! It...hurts" 

"You've a small c..cut and it's bleeding. Let me help you" Derek pressed little harder earning a loud groan from Stiles, breaking his heart into pieces. It was all his fault that his mate was in pain. Tears welled up in his eyes as he started apologising "I'm so sorry ..I'm such an idiot. What did I do... I'm suppose to.. we're... I'm sorry Stiles... please forgive me" 

Stiles stared towards Derek looking at the tears that dripped from his eyes. He didn't know what to feel right now. A part of him was very happy that he met his soulmate but at the same time he was so scared of his fate. They were in the freezer for more than two hours and still had whole night to survive before someone would notice his absence at the coffee shop. The least he could do was to cherish what little time he got with his soulmate. The boy slumped forward straight into Derek's arms "It's okay.... I'm not mad..... maybe this is our..fa...fate"

Derek caught Stiles and held him tightly to his chest. Biting cold chilled his fingers into clumsy numbness. Despite the heaviness in his stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of Stiles's body pressed against his. He could feel the boy sunk further in his arms and he didn't hesitate to return the gesture. Suddenly the intimacy between them felt so right. He so badly wished the situation was different. This was not the way he wanted to meet his soulmate "I'm sorry.. please forgive...me " 

Derek frowned when he got no response. Fear spiked in his chest as he slowly pushed the boy off him "Stiles?" his eyes widened when he saw Stiles had closed his eyes and head lolled to his side "No no no.. Stiles... hey open your..eyes...Stiles!" 

Stiles scrunched his face in discomfort and started shivering violently, complain slipping from his lips "C..Co...Cold"

Derek nodded rubbing their hands together vigorously in a hope to provide some heat to their shivering bodies "I know Stiles...sta...stay with me okay.. just stay with me" he chattered relentlessly

Stiles peeled his eyes open and frowned when he saw Derek's lips had turned light blue "You...have blueeeye lips" 

Derek wanted to roll his eyes but didn't have the energy. Like Stiles, he too was feeling extremely cold. The temperature around them had dropped down even more and he didn't know how long will it take from them to run out of oxygen. He desperately looked around trying to find anything that would help him to go through the night. An idea struck him and he shakily got up on his feet

"Der....are you...leaving me?" Stiles asked in small voice and Derek cupped his face "I would... never leave you" he pulled out his cell and wrote a 'help' message. Derek slid his phone as far as he could through the little gap down the locked door. He then started stacking boxes infront of Stiles, making a small circle. He proceeded with removing his jacket, sucking in a icy cold breath and knelt down to do same with Stiles

"No.." whined Stiles clutching his jacket closer to his body "It's co...ld" 

"Do you...trust me?" 

"Funny...you asked" 

"We need to...share body heat" Derek again reached out to pull Stiles's jacket who giggled "Thought... we'd.. go on a di...dinner first"

Derek remained quite. He knew Stiles was joking but the boy was terrified from inside. He saw Stiles wrapped his arms around himself as cold shivers wracked his entire body. Derek quickly knelt down next to him and pulled him closer leaving no space between them. Stiles was more than happy to snuggle closer to the little warmth that his mate provided. Derek then tossed both their jackets on top of them moving up until they were literally buried inside the materials, both fighting back intense shivers

The sound of two laboured breathing echoed in the small cold storage space. Stiles could barely keep his eyes open as he felt all the heat drain from his body. Something wet dripped at the back of his head but the boy was too weak to do something about it. He looked up from his place and met Derek's eyes who gave a small brave smile "Han...Hang on okay... we'll make.. out from...he..here" 

Stiles nodded at the false hope "I'm gla....glad you're.. here" 

They stared into each other's eyes

Their is no reason why their lips came together. They just do. Maybe the fear of dying made them do it. Now the small left over heat was flowing between them in earnest, their breaths and heartbeats feeding each other. Derek swears he can feel Stiles's pulse fluttering just under his lips, beating up through the flesh where he dared to suck, accelerating minutely with each passing second. Stiles gave a low moan and pulled back breathing heavily to meet his soulmate's eyes "That...was aweso...awesome" 

Derek nodded "Yeah it.. was" he wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist and pulled him impossibly close to his body "Stay with me" Stiles closed his eyes not knowing if he would ever be able to open them again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! A huuuuuuuge bucket full of thanks to all my fantastic readers who have read this story and leaving sweet comment and kudos. I enjoyed writing this story and hope you guys like this last chapter too. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Every inch and every hair on Derek's body felt like it was being poked by icy cold pins and needles. His heaving breath fogged the chilly air and he shivered again and again. His mind was blocked to the point that he couldn't think straight. Derek's eyes fell on the human body he was holding tightly to his chest and a lone tear rolled down his face only to freeze on his cheeks

Stiles's skin had turned pale and blue. He was so limp and unresponsive that Derek feared he might have lost him already. The only assurance was the low thumping of his heart that he could feel against his chest. He didn't know how long will he be able to hear it and it scared him the most. Derek's body shook as he pressed his cold lips above Stiles's hair "I'm...so...y" he closed his eyes giving in to the darkness that was calling him so for quite sometime now

A loud bang

Derek cracked his eyes half open

Another bang

Derek blinked looking at the door

"Is anybody in there!?"

Derek's eyes widened and heart filled with hope as he nodded vigorously "He..lp" his voice barely a whisper

"We're coming inside!" yelled the voice behind the door and Derek nudged Stiles not breaking the contact with his body "Sti.. help...here.. Stiles... hel.." he whimpered when Stiles remained quite

Another five minutes passed before the door sprang opened and Derek almost lost conscious as relief flooded through his body. With blurry eyes he saw men rushing towards them, yelling and talking to each other. A pair of hands went to pull Stiles away from him and he tightened his hold "No!"

"Hey we're here to help you son" said a soft voice "We got your message and called an ambulance. Let go of the kid"

"N..no" Derek's fuzzy mind still didn't want to trust a stranger with Stiles. The voice placed a hand on his shoulder "Let me help him. If you both stayed here anymore longer, you boys will die. Do you want that?"

Derek definitely didn't want anyone to die. He shook his head and reluctantly released his hold on Stiles. Another set of hands gently hauled him up and he saw stiles was being picked up by two guys. They were then rushed outside. Blankets were being wrapped around them and warm hands rubbed against their cold palms "Stay awake son"

Derek's eyes were fixed on Stiles as he faintly heard siren sounds. More people surrounded them. He saw an oxygen mask was placed on Stiles's mouth and the last words he heard before closing his eyes was "We're loosing him!"

TWENTY HOURS LATER

Stiles felt warm. Now that would have been normal and even though his eyes were closed, he knew this was a weird feeling. Weird but good. Maybe he died and reached on heaven's warm bed. Because last time he checked his whole body had turned popsicle and all he could feel was his insides freezing like he had been stuffed in a freezer...wait a minute...

Freezer...

Cold...

Locked...

Scared...

Birthday...

Soulmate...

Derek...

Stiles's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. He covered his ears when loud beeping sound shrieked near by him. The boy groaned slowly peeling his eyes open only to find himself being surrounded by two men wearing long white coats "Wha..."

"Relax young man. You're okay now" said the man whom Stiles now knew was a doctor. Do heaven people provide doctors too "When did you die?"

"Die?"

Stiles nodded "We're in heaven right? Aww...this hurts" his hand went to scratch at the back of his head but the doctor stopped him "Don't touch it Mr Stilinski. You've got two stiches and we're not in heaven"

Stiles stared at the doctor "We're not?"

"We're at the St Harris hospital. You were brought here with extreme hypothermia. We almost lost you once Mr Stilinski. It's really a miracle you're still alive"

Stiles's eyes widened as memories came rushing back to him "Oh my God! I was... how am I still alive? Who brought me here?"

"The cops"

"Cops?" Stiles asked looking super confused "I don't understand. How did the cops know we were in freezer.. wait a minute" his eyes went wide as he remembered he wasn't stuck alone in the freezer "Where is Derek? Is he alive? Please tell me he's alive. I can't loose him"

The doctor placed a comforting hand on Stiles's shoulder "He's alive Mr Stilinski and resting"

"I need to meet him. I've to talk to him" Stiles was already half way up but was again pushed by the doctor "Relax kid. You're still healing and need proper rest. You can meet him when you feel better"

"But.."

"Do you want me to put restrains on you Mr Stilinski?" the doctor warned narrowing his eyes on his patient

Stiles pouted at the man who responded by a small smile and pulled out a pen from his pocket "Here. You two cannot meet at the moment but can atleast communicate with each other"

Stiles stared at the doctor

"The boy who was with you in the freezer is your soulmate right?"

Stiles jerked his head back in shock "How do you know we're soulmates?" The doctor raised Stiles's arm "Look at your arm kid. Mr Hale is been asking for you since he woke up two hours back. He told us that you two were soulmates. We gave him a pen so he could communicate with you as he too is not allowed to get out of his bed. Ah..I suggest you should read them before they fade out"

Stiles's eyes flicked on his arm and they widened on seeing all the writings...

_'Stiles? Are you awake?'_

_'Are you alright?'_

_'I talked to the doctor. I'm so glad to you're okay now'_

_'I was so scared for you'_

_'I'm sorry for hurting you'_

_'Please wake up soon'_

_'Stiles?'_

Stiles smiled softly. He was so glad that Derek was still alive. He extended his hand to collect the pen but the doctor pulled his hand back "I'll give you in one condition. You'll have to focus on resting. Don't stress yourself too much. It's only matter of twenty four hours. Then you can meet your mate"

Stiles nodded "I promise I'll rest" When the doctor left, Stiles quickly scribbled on his arm

_'Derek. Are you awake?'_

Stiles waited with baited breath for few seconds and wasn't dissapointed when the skin on his arm twitched

_'Are you okay? These stupid doctors aren't allowing me to see you. Please tell me you're alright'_

Stiles smiled fondly and wrote

_'I just woke up. My head is hurting a little but I'll be fine'_

Derek took a sigh of relief and wrote 'Thank _God' he saw another message from Stiles_ _'Hey do you have any idea how are we still alive? Not that I'm complaining but I thought we were dead for sure'_

Derek paused for few seconds as blurry and painful memories came rushing back to him. Flashes of the door getting opened... many loud voices...hands on him... pulling Stiles away from him... Stiles not responding... very cold... could hardly breathe... blankets being wrapped around them... bright lights of the ambulance... and then darkness 

_'Derek? Are you there?'_

Derek looked down. Just like Stiles he too was curious on how did they survive their confirmed death. He had questioned the doctor who told him about the miraculous rescue. He started replying to his soulmate

_'Two men had come to rob your coffee shop. A woman on the street saw this and called the cops. The thieves ran towards the back area where they were caught and the cops found my phone in which I had written help message'_

"Wow" Stiles mumbled with a releaved smile and wrote his next words ' _What a luck. Guess we owe a thankyou card to the thieves'_

Derek laughed lightly and saw a new message appearing ' _So what now?'_ he didn't hesitate to write a reply ' _I was thinking.. after we get out of here, maybe we go on a date.. like movies.. dinner... then desert at Jone's Icecream parlour'_

Derek waited for a reply and frowned when he didn't get one. Worry settled in his heart and he quickly wrote down on his arm ' _Stiles are you okay? Why didn't you reply?'_

Derek curled his lower lips in concern as again there was no response from his soulmate ' _Hey I'm sorry if things are too fast for you. We can slow down a little. I didn't mean to scare you'_

Derek's heart was hammering in his chest. Why wasn't Stiles answering. Did something happen to him? Was he okay? Derek threw the pen and his covers off himself. Screw the resting part. He needed to see Stiles. Now. The boy pulled off his IV and wobbled outside his room. He was thankful that it was late night so there were less people in the hall and so no one saw him getting out.

Derek reached near Stiles's room and slowly pushed the door open "Stiles?" he called out softly. A releaved smile crept on his face when he saw what exactly Stiles was doing and why wasn't he replying to his messages

Stiles was fast asleep with one hand still loosely holding the pen. He laid as still as a brick, the only movement being the slow rise and fall of his chest. In his sleep, the boy looked angelic, his face as fresh as dew drops, making gentle snuffling noises as he breathed. Derek moved towards the bed and smiled at his cute soulmate who was now drooling a little "I'm going to give you all the happiness in the world" 

Stiles cracked his sleepy eyes open and gave a loopy smile towards Derek "Com...here" he patted twice and made room for his mate

Derek laid down next to Stiles and relaxed when the younger boy mumbled something and scooted closer, pressing himself into the warm embrace. Their bodies interlock like a matching puzzle, limbs shifting and settling to get comfortable. Derek draped an blanket over them and Stiles sighed like a lazy cat when the other wrapped his arms around him and rested his head over his "Derek?" 

"Hmm?"

"Icecream at Jone's sounds perfect" 

Derek grinned widly and tightened his hold on the boy. When they met, their timing might have not been perfect but right now everything felt wonderful and special. He found his soulmate who was safe and alive in his arms "Yeah it sounds perfect" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
